Peca ou Pecarei
by Jenny-Ci
Summary: Era um sentimento novo, diferente, forte demais para ser ignorado. Ambos sabiam que a única solução dessa incógnita era pecar. Dedicado a Lan Ayath


Peca ou pecarei

_Era errado e era impuro. Dentre todos os sentimentos, o mais descrente despertara em seu peito feminino. O observou, enquanto ele tomava longos goles de água e sentiu a própria pele se arrepiar, reagindo à presença tão masculina. Virou o rosto, tomando a resolução de ignorá-lo, porém a imagem ficava em sua mente. Atormentado e a tentando. _

_A cachoeira servia de cenário, enquanto o céu negro estendia-se com suas infinitas estrelas. Admirou-os por um tempo, necessário para que compreendesse a intensidade de sua sorte. Compartilhar tal lugar com a pessoa que mais desejava era uma dádiva. _

_Enquanto isso, os olhos dourados fixaram-se na figura feminina. Observou-a com atenção, prendendo-se a pequenos detalhes, como a pequena cicatriz que ela tinha sobre a sobrancelha esquerda ou o modo como os lábios pressionavam-se numa linha fina, quando ela se punha a pensar sobre algo. O coração bateu e as bochechas sensíveis tomaram a cor de seu haori. Sentiu-se quente, abafado. Não era a primeira vez que ela lhe despertava essas sensações, mas cada vez que as sentia, elas tomavam mais vontade. Os pensamentos na sua mente eram insanos._

_**Pecaminosos.**_

_Oh, naquela situação, que mal haveria um pecado?_

_Ultrapassar a barreira que havia entre os corpos e terminar com todo aquele desejo?_

_- Kagome. _

_O nome perdeu-se no vento, enquanto as íris azuis se voltavam para ele e a boca avermelhada sorria, repleta de carinho. _

_- Sim?_

_O que poderia dizer? Que queria tanto tocá-la que suas mãos chegavam a tremer de dor? Ou que esse sentimento, recém-descoberto, era mais do que desejo do corpo. Era necessidade da alma. Era o famoso 'precisar'._

_Vivera toda a sua vida imaginando que não precisaria mais de ninguém. Que depois da falecida miko, prender-se há alguém estava fora de cogitação. Afinal, era perder o coração para mais um humano. Raças volúveis e indecisas, que mudam de sentimento como mudam de roupa. Endurecera os olhos e prometera a si mesmo que a palavra "amor" não mais existiria em sua vida. Já o machucara demais. E não merecia mais a dura provação._

_A jovem percebia que o hanyou debatia-se num dilema interno. Percebia isso porque suas pequenas orelhas estavam baixas, suas sobrancelhas tencionadas, formando um vergão entre elas. Desejou poder suavizar o rosto tenso, mas não ousaria tanto._

_**Não pecaria tanto.**_

_Uma brisa refrescante alcançou o local, levantando os cabelos negros da colegial. O hanyou, encantado com o cheiro e com o movimento hipnótico, sentiu a boca secar e não pôde controlar que sua mão se erguesse e acariciasse os fios rebeldes. Os pôs atrás da orelha delicada, demorando-se sobre a bochecha que como a sua, atingia suaves tons de rosa. Aproximou-se timidamente, temendo assustá-la, mas no entanto, não pôde deixar de tocá-la. A maciez dos fios e da pele o enfeitiçavam._

_Kagome respirou fundo ao sentir sua aproximação quase muda. Os dedos dele eram levemente ásperos e as unhas faziam cócegas. Abafou um sorriso leve, enlevada por aquele momento. Os olhos dourados arregalaram-se, como se ele houvesse descoberto algo intensamente novo. As orelhas fizeram um movimento quase que imperceptível e ficou tentada a tocá-las. Não o fazia há muito tempo. Talvez ele não apreciasse esse carinho. _

_Inuyasha desceu a mão pelo rosto delicado, contornando o nariz arrebitado. A cada toque, desprendia-se o cheiro inebriante da primavera, da chuva, da terra molhada. Os dedos tocaram de leve os lábios carmesins, provando a textura única. Um tremor sacudiu seu corpo, enquanto sua audição captava o coração dela batendo rápido. Ou seria o seu?_

_A jovem tomou a mão do hanyou entre as suas, quentes. Beijou-a levemente, sorrindo. Achegou-se ainda mais, fitando-o e observando a doçura daquela expressão confusa. Ela também não entendia muito daqueles sentimentos._

_**Amar...**_

_Verbo complicado, não? _

_Ás vezes, era feito de uma carícia. Outra, de uma lembrança. Ainda, de ódio. _

_De qualquer maneira, era o que sentia naquele instante. O amava tanto e queria que ele entendesse e que não a visse apenas como sua segunda opção. Pois tinha certeza que na mente do hanyou, a lembrança de uma bela miko ainda assombrava-lhe os sonhos. _

_A mão calejada segurou o queixo feminino, aproximando o rosto do dela. Os olhos de Inuyasha desviaram-se para seus lábios e quando pensou que ele fosse beijá-la, a boca dele desviou-se para sua mandíbula. Apenas tocou. O bastante para fazer com que engolisse um seco. Seus olhos arderam, tentando entender o que se passava. Logo, os lábios dele voltaram para sua bochecha, beijando-a timidamente, como se quisesse guardar o sabor da pele na memória._

_Tentadora doçura. Inuyasha sabia que estava indo longe demais. Seus instintos começavam a lhe avisar para se afastar, antes que fosse tarde e que ele cometesse uma loucura sem volta. Mas não conseguia parar de tocá-la. Era uma espécie de vício. Sua outra mão tomou a cintura delicada, fazendo com que seu corpo tocasse o dela. Uma corrente elétrica os atravessou. Pensou ver faíscas, mas devia ser apenas imaginação._

_Afastou o rosto, fixando os olhos nos dela._

_Os narizes se tocaram, fazendo com que as respirações se cruzassem também._

_O dourado gritou pelo azul. Ambos os orbes pareciam se beijar, de tão profunda sua ligação. _

_A colegial estava à ponta de implorar por um beijo. Um só, um breve. Mas que valeria todos os anos que o esperara._

_- O que estamos fazendo? - Perguntou, com a voz baixa. O hanyou corou intensamente, mas não fez menção de que iria se afastar. _

_- Pecando._

_Não pode mais resistir. Suas mãos delicadas tomaram o rosto masculino e os lábios pressionaram-se sobre os dele, movendo-se sedutoramente. Percebeu que os olhos dele estavam muito abertos e surpresos. Porém, não se desvencilhou._

_Logo, os lábios dele começaram a corresponder. Mordiscaram os seus antes de os tocarem com a língua, ávida por mais. Assim, ele pediu permissão dentre a boca da jovem, que gentilmente a cedeu._

_Foi aí que a doçura deixou de existir, revelando o pecado. Inuyasha a pressionou ainda mais forte contra seu corpo, devorando-lhe a boca sem nenhum traço de gentileza. Só a pura fome. A pura luxúria. _

_Os lábios dele deixaram de beijar a boca delicada para ater-se ao pescoço esguio, traçando uma linha de mordiscadas até a base. O tecido de algodão o impediu de continuar. Por isso, enfiou as mãos por debaixo da blusa branca, acariciando o ventre e a cintura. Sentiu a pele delicada sobre os dedos e quis que ela tocasse-o também._

_A deitou na relva esverdeada, tomando por uma ânsia que não soube explicar. Retirou a parte de cima do haori e pôs sob a cabeça dela, para deixá-la mais confortável. Depois, voltou a beijá-la, regorjeando-se dela corresponder com o mesmo desespero._

_Tinha que fazê-la sua._

_**Naquele instante.**_

_Ou ameaçava desmoronar, tamanho era a força de sua paixão por aquela garota._

_Kagome pressionou os dedos macios contra a sua nuca, massageando-a lentamente, isso lhe foi o limite. Com a mão aflita, procurou os botões daquela estranha e adorável roupa. Os retirou rapidamente, sem nenhum protesto da parte dela. Assim que a livrou dela, começou a beijar-lhe o colo e o vale entre os seios. Os suspiros deliciados de prazer só o faziam ter certeza de que era o caminho certo._

_A jovem sorriu com evidente fraqueza, enquanto ele intensificava as carícias e livrava-se da parte de cima do quimono. Lógico, havia a importuna insegurança. Em um instante, eram ariscos. No outro, começavam a se amar. Mas o tocou. O fez seu também. E apreciou a pele firme sobre a sua palma e sobre seus lábios._

_- Peque._

_- O fará também? - Ele perguntou, enquanto a mão deslizava pela perna torneada e os lábios beijavam o ventre._

_- O quer?_

_- Mais do que tudo._

_- Então assim será._

_Puxou novamente a cabeça dele para perto da sua, tomando-lhe a boca com volúpia._

_Logo, a saia pequena jazia no chão. Sentiu-se exposta diante dele, mas os olhos brilharam quando ele disse, com a voz mais amorosa do mundo. _

_- Você é linda._

_Ele voltou a beijá-la, para depois murmurar, com a voz rouca._

_- Eu não a mereço._

_- Mas me tem._

_- De corpo e alma?_

_- E de coração._

_- Até quando?_

_- Até quando quiser._

_- E seu eu quiser agora?_

_- Então queira._

_As últimas peças de roupa caíram sobre os esforços das mãos resolutas. E logo os corpos se encontravam, pele nua com pele nua. _

_Não foi preciso dizer mais nada._

_Os corpos gritaram por si, quando ele a fez sua._

_-/-_

_- E agora?_

_- Como assim? - Ele perguntou, enquanto acariciava seus cabelos úmidos._

_- Esquecerá disto?_

_- Como poderei?_

_- Então o que fará?_

_- A farei minha._

_- Mas já o fez._

_- Ainda não disse o que quero dizer._

_- Diga, se assim o quer._

_Ele respirou fundo, como se o ar lhe faltasse. - Chamaria de tolo aquele que teve o tesouro mais precioso em seus braços e só o enxergou quando o desejo assim o forçou?_

_- Não. - Ela sorriu. - Eu o chamaria de confuso._

_- E o chamaria de tolo se ele dissesse que perdeu tempo demais com nada que valia, quando tudo que importava ele não via?_

_- O chamaria de sofredor._

_- E o chamaria de tolo se ele lhe dissesse que a vida não tem mais sentido se não for em teus lábios, em teu corpo e tua alma?_

_- O chamarei de apaixonado._

_- Eu a amo, então. _

_As lágrimas verteram dos olhos puramente emocionados. As limpou com a mão e deu um sorriso cheio de felicidade, entrelaçando ainda mais os corpos nus. - Também o amo._

_- E faz muito tempo, não é?_

_- Não o bastante._

_- E porque diz isso?_

_- Pois haveria de ter amar mais, para lhe apagar o sofrimento._

_- O apagou quando minha se tornou. _

_- Bastou?_

_- Não._

_Os olhos inflaram-se de paixão mal contida. _

_- Eu quero mais._

_De algum modo, pecadores eram. Amaram muito, cada um a sua maneira. Ela, assumida, lhe entregara o coração desde o começo. Ele, tímido, descobrira o sentimento a pouco e só conhecera sua profundidade porque ela o permitira._

_Pecadores eram pois suas almas pertenciam a mundos diferentes. Não havia união. Renunciariam a tudo e a todos? A o futuro que ela tanto amava e o passado que tanto repudiava, que necessitava para manter-se firme?_

_Talvez. _

_O som do corpos se chocando foi a prova de que... ambos escolheram pecar. _

_Fim!_


End file.
